vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Growlmon (Orange)
|-|Growlmon (Orange)= A Growmon that became an orange-colored Data-type. Compared to the Virus-type, its usual personality is calmer, but it will quickly become agitated if something occurs. |-|WarGrowlmon (Orange)= A Cyborg Digimon that evolved from Data-attribute Growmon. Armed with the strongest metal "Chrome Digizoid", it also possesses anti-air capabilities with its two vernier. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Growmon (Orange)/Growlmon (Orange)/Growlmon (Yellow) | MegaloGrowmon (Orange)/WarGrowlmon (Orange)/WarGrowlmon (Yellow) Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Champion-level, Demon Dragon-type, Data-attribute Digimon | Ultimate-level, Cyborg-type, Data-attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Growlmon (Orange)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation and Fear Manipulation |-|WarGrowlmon (Orange)= All previous abilities amplified, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Mastery and Atomic Destruction. Attack Potency: Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Mult-Solar System Class Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, A few dozen kilometers with projectiles | Extended Melee Range, A few dozen kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Pendulum Blades and Assault Balancer | "Dynas" lance Intelligence: Weaknesses: Virus Digimon and Water based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Growlmon (Orange)= *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. *'Plasma Blade:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Grow Claw (Growl Claw):' Attacks using its huge claws. *'Howling:' Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. |-|WarGrowlmon (Orange)= *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Double Edge (Radiation Blade Attack/Plasma Blade):' Slices the opponents with both Pendulum Blades at once, causing an explosion. *'Megalo Spark (Big Spark):' Fires electricity from its chest-mounted cannons. *'Hammer Edge:' Punches the enemy with the Pendulum Blade of one arm. Key: Growlmon (Orange) | WarGrowlmon (Orange) Note: Growlmon (Orange) inherits skills from Agumon, Agumon (06), Patamon, Falcomon (06) and Guilmon Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs